<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naked and Afraid RPs by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547911">Naked and Afraid RPs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naked and Afraid (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girl Penis, Hermaphrodites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Archives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ky (Naked and Afraid)/Ava (Naked and Afraid), Sara (Naked and Afraid)/Kate (Naked and Afraid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kate/Sara Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 01:51<br/>
Sara Burkett was ready to conquer the next 21 days in Panama, she was a tough Mom from Tennessee and didn't know what to expect of her mystery partner for the experience. "I'm Sara Burkett and i'm a recently divorced Mother of two. Life is an adventure. I enjoy caving. hiking. outdoors. Love my children!" as she undressed and made her way toward the camp to wait for whoever she was paired with, not knowing it was another woman</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:01<br/>
Kate had smiled as she filled in the crew on the majority of her details, finishing with... "World Traveler: Earth Skills Instructor: Land Owner: Off-Grid Dweller: NAA&amp;NAAXL Survivalist.... and I'm ready for hell." She was smirking even as she undressed to head down into the camp, smirking slightly on seeing the woman standing alone. "Well, Hi..."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:02<br/>
"wow another woman?" she smiled walking towards Kate, who she knew was on another episode  "hi, i'm Sara"  reaching for a handshake and a hug<br/>
"best of both World's and you have more balls than the last guy that couldn't hang with me"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:04<br/>
Kate had smiled as she shook Sara's hand, pulling her into a hug and laughing softly. "Quite literally... I'd apologize for the whole... dick thing... but it comes with the rest of me."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:05<br/>
Sara laughed shaking her head  "it's no big deal, I don't judge"  smiling big from the hug  "so I read the weather alert, might rain...we should make a shelter, I brought a hatchet and my bow"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:29<br/>
"No judgement huh? Lucky me." Kate was smirking as she spoke. "I got... matches... so if we need a fire we should be fine, let's try making that shelter and finding some wood to use if we need a fire."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:32<br/>
"perfect" Sara smiled looking around and chopping some branches for a fire as Kate gathered branches for the shelter  "oh yeah those work" as she helped build  "so don't mind me asking...what's it like to have a dick?"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:43<br/>
"Depends on the day... mostly it's fine... until you wake up with a boner..." Kate laughed, finally finishing the shelter and tucking firewood just inside the door. "I'm guessing you know plenty about that?"</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:45<br/>
"oh i bet it's awkward depending on the situation" Sara laughed softly  "well two girls yes, I've had my share"  as she watched Kate, checking her out here and there  "I won't lie but you're cute, I think we'll become great friends"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:47<br/>
"Solo fun is... not so fun when it's so regular." Kate admitted, smiling at Sara. "Look who's talking, real cutie... I'd love to be friends..." She was smiling as she added. "Maybe make that ex-asshole wish he'd not been such a fool whilst we're at it..."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:51<br/>
"oh? do you jackoff a lot?" she wondered sitting down as they started to work on a fire, feeling the weather change a bit  "he cheated on me while he was on a Hike with a group of friends, like damn that was shitty to do" Sara bent over as her ass faced Kate, blowing on the ember</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:55<br/>
"Depends... if it's a boner day there's not much option living alone." Kate admitted, finding the matches and sitting with Sara. "He did? what an asshole." Kate spoke lightly, smiling when Sara leant to blow on the ember, lightly stroking a hand over Sara's back. "He should have been honest with you..." She paused before adding. "His loss, someone as sweet as you... with a real peach of an ass."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 02:58<br/>
"yeah but his loss, he was an asshole anyway" arching at the touch her partner gave her, haven't been touched in so long and getting more comfy  "yes you're right he should have, if he wasn't happy, he could have told me" laughing again  "you're not bad yourself Kate" Sara smiled big leaning in for a kiss, testing it out</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:00<br/>
Kate smiled, kissing Sara gently, pulling her closer as the fire finally warmed them. "Mmm, hi there sweet cheeks."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:02<br/>
smiling again feeling warm even with the wind picking up shivering  "mmm you're so warrm"  blushing and kissing her partner again</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:03<br/>
"I run warm." Kate smiled, kissing Sara gently before pulling her properly into her lap, letting the kiss deepen slightly. "Warm enough for two... if you need it."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:05<br/>
Sara slid her arms around Kate as they made out, feeling the cock poke her smiling  "mmm very much, i'm glad you're my partner sexy and wow look at that wood catching fire" she teased</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:07<br/>
Kate laughed, kissing Sara softly as she stroked her back. "Let me... 'warm you up'?" She suggested playfully, lightly stroking the tip of her cock against Sara's clit.</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:09<br/>
as Sara moved Kate's hair back kissing on her neck, slowly stroking that cock "you know I have another good skill..."</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:11<br/>
Kate hummed softly. "Mmm... you suggesting you want to... taste the rainbow?"</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:13<br/>
"I can clean your tool...it's beautiful" as she moved back to slowly slurp on the head feeling the swell and girth</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:22<br/>
Kate smiled, stroking Sara's hair as she let her suck, gently guiding Sara to take more of it in.</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:24<br/>
Sara slowly bobbed up and down on the length, moaning to show her pleasure, gagging a bit as she throated it making it nice and slick, one hand stroking the balls, the other rubbing the inner thigh</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:32<br/>
Kate moaned softly, still gently stroking Sara's hair. "Mmm, good girl...."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 03:36<br/>
she pulled off looking up and smiling softly, stroking it slowly  "mmm wanna taste me before you put it inside me?" laughing and looking back  "my ass is full of mud" turned on by Kate being soaked by the rain, kissing her again</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 16:54<br/>
Kate smiled softly, kissing Sara before moving to 'taste' her. "Mmm, don't worry, we can wash it off when the rain finishes..."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 16:59<br/>
Sara leaned back on her elbows  "gonna be fun when we're not dirty to really have some kinky fun" she played with Kate's hair moaning  "that big mouth will come in handy" teasing</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 17:01<br/>
"Back at the hotel when this is done?" Kate teased. "Yeah it will be." Kate smirked. "Big enough for pleasure at least..." She was smirking as she added. "You already got soaking for me babe..."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 17:04<br/>
"mmm sure i'll pay" Sara smiled big flipping her hair back  "honestly doesn't take much Kate, the only biting I really want is not from these damn bugs" smirking</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 17:32<br/>
Kate laughed, kissing Sara lightly. "Bugs won't stop us though, right?" She teased softly, slowly slipping her cock into Sara's pussy.</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 17:38<br/>
"not a chance, they can enjoy the skin show"  she smiled moaning as she felt the cock slide in  "damn you a big girl" Sara held on, kissing over her partner's neck</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 17:45<br/>
"Big for my boo." Kate laughed.<br/>
(Several Weeks Later)<br/>
Kate was smirking as she followed Sara into the room, she had let Sara pay for the room but she had paid for their food and laundry bills. Now she closed the door after letting in the room service and locking them in, moving to kiss Sara.</p><p>"I'm so glad I found you, gorgeous Sara..."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 17:50<br/>
Sara smiled, looking a little more buff and slim from the experience and working out with Kate  "drooling over my bod huh?"  her arms slid around her partner kissing back, loving how she looked at her  "i'm glad I found you too, I think the crew were surprised to have the first ever proposal too"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 17:58<br/>
Kate laughed softly, kissing Sara. "Mmm, first proposal... probably first same-sex romance full stop." She was smiling as she added. "I was drooling over you from day one and you know it."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:00<br/>
"oh yeah and it went pretty well too, love you baby"  Sara laughed going unpack and to undress  "that first fuck was amazing like damn I really needed it, and the romantic setting our hair blowing all over the place"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:01<br/>
Kate smiled, also unpacking. "Can you believe we lasted one day?" She asked with a smile. "One day and it was destiny."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:03<br/>
"the start of a better life for both of us, the girls are excited and happy that I found someone, gonna be interesting when they air the episode"  leaning over to steal a kiss "feels nice to be all clean, now you can pay your promise of sucking my toes while you fuck me"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:07<br/>
Kate smiled, kissing Sara softly. "If you're sure you can handle a good dicking and toe sucking?"</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:09<br/>
"I can handle anything right about now" blushing from the kisses, playing with her wife's tits  "and i'll enjoy sleeping comfy on these"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:15<br/>
"Passion pillows." Kate laughed, stroking Sara's hair. "So shall we eat and then we'll see about getting you nice and wet..."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:16<br/>
"beautiful passion pillows" Sara smiled big holding Kate's cheeks  "yeah i'm starving, long trip, and what do you plan on eating honey?"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:21<br/>
"Besides you?" Kate teased, pulling the cover off the plate. "I ordered us a nice meat plate."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:23<br/>
"yes besides me" laughing and rubbing her wife's back  "ooo yummy, better than eating turtles and fish" kissing Kate again</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:25<br/>
Kate smiled, kissing Sara and settling the food between them to eat. "My girl... so sassy."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:27<br/>
"can't help it" leaning as they ate, eyes closed just enjoying her wife's scent and the amazing dinner  "so where would you like to get married at? i'm letting you choose"<br/>
as she checked out her foot loving the pedi and that the scar from the thorns were gone</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:32<br/>
Kate smiled, hugging Sara. "Well, I was thinking why don't we get married at the place I proposed? we can find someone to do the wedding with just us and our special friends?"</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:35<br/>
"aww baby yess, that would be amazing, it's beautiful out there" taking her phone to snap a selfie of them smiling</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:42<br/>
Kate smiled, kissing Sara's cheek softly. "Almost as beautiful as my fiancee."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:43<br/>
"keep on, i'll be as red as your sunburn soon" she teasing finishing up then moving down to give some head</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:47<br/>
Kate smirked slightly. "You're cute..." She teased, settling back and pulling Sara over her to lick her pussy.</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:49<br/>
slowly bobbing as she was pulled into a 69 moaning, toes curling  "mmmm"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:51<br/>
"Mmm, you sound so cute all moany." Kate purred, upping her pace.</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:52<br/>
Sara pulled off stroking the cock  "you too"  moaning as she upped her pace aswell making it nice and slick, riding her wife's tongue</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:52<br/>
"Mmm, want to try riding it and letting my taste those pretty toes?"</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 18:57<br/>
"mmm yeah, wanna try some anal?" as she pulled off laying back smiling softly</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 19:21<br/>
"We can... if you're sure you want to? I know your idiot ex used to be pretty vanilla..."</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 19:22<br/>
"I told you I would try it with you and yeah I swear he was a chicken to try anything that extreme"  offering her feet and ass to Kate getting comfy  "do they smell?"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 19:26<br/>
"Like roses." Kate teased, easing her cock into Sara's ass, making a slow pace as she sucked on Sara's toes.</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 19:27<br/>
Sara laughed moaning and enjoying  "ohhhhhhh"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 19:27<br/>
"Mm, feel good babe?" Kate asked, slightly upping the pace.</p><p>Sara (Naked And Afraid)Today at 19:30<br/>
"very good, I needed this" as she rubbed her tits and belly making a face but was fine smiling softly  "you feel so good, love you"</p><p>Kate (Naked And Afraid)Today at 19:31<br/>
"Love you too babe." Kate teased, letting herself cum. "My sexy girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ava/Ky (Naked and Afraid) Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava HolmesYesterday at 20:08<br/>Ava Jordan Holmes Co-Founder of Fashion for Conservation | Producer | Blogger | Executive Coach | Dancer. In her episode of Naked &amp; Afraid, Ava got dizzy and fell into a roaring fire after weeks of depleted energy due to no food. She then met another alum named Ky Furneaux during a Same Sex episode and fell in love<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 20:17<br/>Ky Furneaux is an Australian outdoor guide, TV host, survival expert and stunt person who has appeared in over 50 films and TV productions.  She was smiling as she welcomed Ava back that episode, but now, weeks later they were finally left alone to rest at home.</p><p>"I'm so glad you were okay baby, you falling in the fire scared me..."<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 20:19<br/>"i dunno how i even had the guts to do another show but it was worth it" she smiled as they did a follow up via Facetime with fans  "that was the worst thing that ever happened to me, luckily with you, i was well nourished"  as Ava leaned on her girl<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 20:22<br/>Ky smiled softly, kissing Ava's cheek. "I always take care of my girl...." She teased. "You know this lot wanted to see all of it... shame the little pervs only got the safe for tv stuff."<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 20:25<br/>Ava smiled big wearing her dark rimmed glasses and hair in a bun blushing and holding her girl's arm  "oh yeah she's cute!" laughing at what Ky said  "yeah they got a nice view of that floating booty though" biting lip cutely<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 20:38<br/>"So did you..." Ky laughed, kissing Ava softly. "Maybe when these guys pony up big money they can watch the fun... but tonight this cute ass is all mine."<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 20:39<br/>she kissed back, smiling big and nodding  "yess! we might do like what Sara and Kate did and open a OnlyFans and get paid to get laid"  hugging her girl  "i love you babe"<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 20:43<br/>"I love you too babygirl." Ky smiled, laughing when the channel emptied. "Ooh, looks like everyone left... shall we shut down and party?"<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 20:44<br/>Ava laughed taking off her glasses wiping her eyes and nodded  "please cause...you got a boner honey" pinching it and blowing kisses then ending the stream<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 20:45<br/>Ky smirked, shutting the laptop and moving to kiss Ava. "Mmm, then get those clothes off..." She teased, beginning to undress.<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 20:46<br/>Ava held Ky's cheek kissing back smiling  "gladly, now we can get nakie" as she stood dancing a bit then undressed, hands on bed as she stretched<br/>"gonna tease me about my orange feet again?"<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 20:58<br/>"Only if you keep being coy." Ky laughed, moving to stroke a hand into Ava's hair. "I know you want to suck..."<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 20:59<br/>"happy to see me Ky?" she smiling kissing Ky deep, rubbing that cock<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 21:03<br/>"You know I am baby... you and that amazing mouth."<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 21:04<br/>"you're amazing my sexy Aussie, love you so much!" as she let her hair smacking that ass while kneeling to suckle<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 21:17<br/>"I love you babygirl..." Ky murred, moving to gently guide Ava down onto her cock, lightly fucking her mouth.<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 21:18<br/>slurping and moaning as she got comfy, bobbing and fingering Ky's pussy gently  "mmmm"  upping her pace to match the thrusts<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 21:20<br/>"You like that baby?" Ky asked, barely keeping back her own moans from Ava's attentions.<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 21:23<br/>Ava nodded adding another finger and pulling off to take a lick of that pussy  "mmm nourishment" laughing softly<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 23:40<br/>"You thirsty baby?"<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 23:43<br/>"very thirsty" wiggling her tongue then moving back to take the cock down<br/>Ky FurneauxYesterday at 23:50<br/>Ky moaned softly.<br/>Ava HolmesYesterday at 23:51<br/>moaning as she bobbed, pinching her girl's pussy lips, booty in air teasing with a sway<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 00:53<br/>Ky moaned softly. "Mmmm, fuck baby.... so hot."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 00:54<br/>Ava smiled pulled off rubbing it all over her face  "mmm yes you are, hottie"  leaning up for kisses<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 00:56<br/>Ky smiled, kissing Ava. "Want to mount up baby?"<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 00:58<br/>she moaned and nodded slowly mounting her girl  "so everyone seemed happy when you proposed" licking a nipple as she settled<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 01:08<br/>"because they know I love you." Ky teased, cupping Ava's head in her hand even as she made a pace.<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 01:09<br/>"they know i love you too Ky" laughing and moaning, loving her hair played with as she nibble on Ky's tits, her ass bouncing as she rode the pace<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 01:12<br/>"Mmm, my sexy girl... I want that sweet pussy full."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 01:15<br/>"won't take much with that big cock baby" smiling  "you're driving me crazy with that accent" as she suckled on Ky's neck<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 01:17<br/>Ky smirked, kissing Ava's neck as she upped her pace. "My sexy Ava... so willing to get plowed."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 01:18<br/>"ooo love when you kiss on me like that" Ava moved Ky's hair back  "you're so beautiful baby"  her nipples were hard in excitement riding harder<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 01:23<br/>"So are you baby." Ky smiled, sucking on her girl's chest even as she fucked Ava a little faster.<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 01:24<br/>"oooo" shivering and laughing at the speed  "ohhhh shit!!" cummming hard as she gripped her wifey's hair<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 01:35<br/>Ky moaned softly, soon cumming as she spilt her seed into Ava. "Fuck baby... so hot."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 01:38<br/>"omg you shoot some big loads Ky"  breathing heavy hugging Ky tight and kissing on her, twerking<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 01:55<br/>"Mmm, want another round babe?"<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 01:58<br/>"i want you to eat me like you did last night"  Ava smiled biting her lip getting off and laying back  "feels nice to be home" teasing  "did you find my armpit hair sexy?" rubbing wifey's chest<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 02:27<br/>"Lie back then baby...." Ky smiled. "I always find you sexy."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 02:27<br/>smiling and feeling sexy as she got comfy with her legs open<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 02:33<br/>"Ready babygirl?"<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 02:35<br/>"yes baby" stretching out<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 02:38<br/>Ky smirked, moving to lap at her girl's pussy.<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 02:39<br/>Ava biting her lip holding the back of Ky's head breathing deep, foot on her back<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 02:48<br/>Ky slowly upped her pace.<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 02:49<br/>"ohhhhh you just love going Down Under"  smiling big, Ava rubbed her tits, toes curling<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 02:50<br/>"Mmm, I love the way you taste."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 02:51<br/>"you're so sexy, i love my Ky Fu" smiling softly blowing a kiss and tapping her wife's nose arching<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 02:53<br/>Ky smiled softly, lapping harder at her wife's pussy.<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 02:54<br/>"is that beautiful pussy wet"  slipping a foot under to rub Ky's pussy with her toes  "mmm omg yesss" stretching again as she came, teasing with her cute orange feet in Ky's face laughing  "weeee"<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 03:10<br/>Ky mewed softly at Ava's teasing, moaning weakly. "Mmm, my tasty girl."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 03:11<br/>"suck my toes you know you wanna bebe"  laughing and making kissy faces<br/>"i'm such a Diva...Mommy needs a drink"<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 16:30<br/>Ky smirked, licking her girl's toes. "Mmm, my nerd."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 16:31<br/>"and Roses and Bath Bombs...maybe some Chocolate?" she smiled big playing with her dreadlocks laughing and curling  "omg you're so sexy" pulling Ky over for smooches<br/>Ky FurneauxToday at 17:12<br/>Ky smiled, kissing Ava. "I love that sweet pussy baby."<br/>Ava HolmesToday at 17:12<br/>"it loves you too"  Ava smiled grabbing her wife's ass massaging it and playing with her dick aswell cuddling up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>